deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Venus Islands
|image1= |caption1= |title2= |also_known_as= |location= South Pacific |appearances= Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation (2017) }} The Venus Islands are a small tropical archipelago in the South Pacific, which acts as the primary location for Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. It shares some similarities to New Zack Island, including that Zack is the implied owner of the island. History The exact history of the Venus Islands is unknown other than Zack having acquired it at some point and presumably hired a skeleton staff for it. It was known for its Venus Festival, a female-exclusive festival designed to celebrate womens' beauty and strength (although Ayane implies that it's created as an excuse to play Beach Volleyball). Supposedly, the origins of the Venus Festival originated from when an Island God (a statue made in Zack's likeness) made a decree to form a festival to bring about happiness when a never-ending storm plagued humans and mermaids alike, although this was implied to have been made up by the formal owner of the Island. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' At some point, Zack hired a tenant for the island to oversee the island's development into the ultimate resort, although he neglected to give full details to the newly-arrived owner, requiring Misaki, one of the workers at the island, to show him the ropes. At some point, several of the female participants in past Dead or Alive World Combat Championship tournaments arrived at the island for various reasons relating to the festival (or in the case of Leifang, simply to have a vacation). A few other females also arrived to participate for their own reasons. Aside from the Venus Festival itself, they also had various themed festivals, many times given at the suggestion of several of the female guests/staff. Locales The areas of the island included six volleyball courts, at least one shopping complex, a dock for yachts, a single multi-story hotel with a pool area and bar a lighthouse, a massive statue in Zack's likeness and a tropical jungle which covered 40% of the island's land mass. The area itself is composed of three islands, one of which acts as a volleyball court. An airport and seaport presumably exists on the island, due to Tamaki briefly mentioning that she still had jet lag right before being offered to introduce herself to everyone on the island, as well as Sayuri arriving via ship at the island in her debut episode. The island's dock apparently was large enough to fit a cruise ship, as Misaki implied that Fiona had left the islands on a cruise ship for the Christmas season in the DMM version. List of Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball locations *'Jungle' - A jungle in the island’s interior. The lush vegetation means the sun isn’t as strong here as on the beach. *'Nikki Beach' - A beach that spans the southern shore of Zack Island. It’s named after Niki, Zack’s girlfriend. *'Private Beach' - Zack’s private beach on the island’s northern shore. There are some mysterious animals living there. *'Bass Island' - A small island off the southeast shore of Zack Island. It’s so tiny, you can’t even see it when the tide’s in. It may be named after Bass Armstrong as a joke. *'Hotel' - The hotel there the girls stay for the duration of their 'vacation'. **'Owner's Room' - The personal quarters for the owner of the island. *'Accessory Shop' - This shop stocks hats, sunglasses, sneakers, and other accessories. *'Zack of All Trades' - A shop which deals in rare items, such as guns and ninja weapons. *'Poolside' - An area by the hotel where the girls can swim and/or sunbathe. Gallery Trivia *Several of the locales are reused from Dead or Alive Xtreme 3. *Much like Zack Island, the Venus Islands has an exceptionally hot temperature, as can be implied by various comments from the girls. Navigation boxes Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 locations Category:Locations